Mykal Rand
Mykal Rand is one of the longest-involved performers in Starlight Express history. Having started as Rocky 2 in 1987, he is best known for his portrayal as Electra in London, Bochum, Japan, New Zealand, UK and Asian tours. He is also known for his performances as Collins in Rent, and as a director and choreographer. Starlight Express Credits London - 03/1988 - 09/1988 - Rocky 2 London - 09/1988 - 10/1989 - Krupp London - 10/1989 - 03/1990 - Electra Japan Tour - 04/1990 - 07/1990 - Electra London - 09/1990 - 03/1991 - Rocky 1 London - 10/1991 - 04/1992 - Electra Bochum - 1992 - 1994 - Electra London - 1995 - 1997 - Swing, Skate Coach UK Tour - 2004 - 2008 - Electra, Resident Director NZ Tour - 07/2009 - 08/2009 - Electra, Resident Director UK Tour - 01/2012 - 03/2013 - Electra, Resident Director Bochum - 05/2013 - 07/2013 - Electra 2013 Asia Tour - 08/2013 - 12/2013 - Electra, Resident Director Bochum - 05/2014 - 01/2015 - Electra (Left Jan 2015 due to knee injury) Bochum - 08/2019 - Associate Director/Choreographer (Twitter) Biography (2014) Mykal is thrilled to be have been involved in the 20th Anniversary production of Rent in Concert, playing the role of Collins. Mykal has just finished playing Electra in Starlight Express Asia, where he was also Associate Director and Associate Choreographer. Before that he directed and choreographed a production of the musical GREASE for Festival Ljubljana. He was Associate Director and Associate Choreographer for the new production of Starlight Express in the UK and recreated the role of Electra. This is familiar territory for Mykal, having performed in Starlight Express in London, Japan, Germany, UK Tour and New Zealand Tour, where he was also Associate Director and Associate Choreographer. Parts played include Rusty, Poppa and Electra. Mykal was also recently asked to perform the role of Electra for the 25th Anniversary celebration in Bochum. Other Director and Choreographer credits include, Jesus Christ Superstar, Hair, Smokey Joes Café, Fame, Supernatural, Purlie, Grease, Passion, Release The Beat, Rent, Golden Boy, Cabaret de Monaco and Tamperer featuring Maya. Performance credits include, Gitlow in Purlie, The Boss in Hot Stuff, Ken in Smokey Joes Café, Rhythm Boy, Understudy Mister Magix in My One & Only, Stretch in Oh! What a Night, Simba in The Lion King, Understudy the Sergeant of Police in Pirates of Penzance. Mykal has also been involved with the musical Rent since it arrived in the UK in 1998, understudying and playing the roles of Tom Collins, Benny and Angel on numerous occasions in the Original West End production at the Shaftesbury Theatre. He also played Collins in Dublin, the UK Tour and at The Prince of Wales Theatre in London, which he also choreographed. Television appearances include: The Concert, with his band Honeychile for Channel 4, A Day in the Life for WDR Germany, Richard and Judy and The National Lottery. Mykal can also be seen playing an Apostle in the award winning DVD of Jesus Christ Superstar, produced by The Really Useful Video Company. Mykal recently studied filmmaking at SAE Institute, in front and behind the camera. Biography (1996) Musical Theatre: Rocky 1, Rocky 2 and Electra and understudied Rusty in Starlight Express (London); Electra in Starlight Express (Japan); Electra and understudied Rusty in Starlight Express (Bochum, Germany); A Cavalcade of Coward. Recording: Member of the band Honeychile on CBS Records label; member of band Saidu with Wawa Records label, Germany. Concerts: Broadway Dusseldorf (Capitol Theatre, Dusseldorf). As member of Honeychile supported such bands as Hall & Oates, Womack & Womack and Misty in Roots on tour; as member of Saidu performed at Love Parade (London, Germany) and Educate the World (Japan). Television: The Concert (Channel 4). Biography (1991) Mykal Rand first joined the cast of Starlight Express in 1988 at the age of seventeen playing the part of Rocky II. The following year he was lucky enough to be offered the part of Electra which led to many other opportunities including playing the part of Electra on a five city tour of Japan performing to 10,000 people every night. On his return, he rejoined the London cast for six months, during which time he was approached by an up-and-coming band signed to CBS records to become their lead singer. Mykal left Starlight Express in March 1991 to concentrate on his career as a recording artist. Now, six months on, having recorded several songs and performed live around the country supporting such artists as Womack and Womack, Hall and Oates, Nomad, Hazel Dean and many others Mykal has found time to rejoin the cast of Starlight Express playing Electra once again. Mykal would like to thank his foster grandmother, his sister and BB for everything. Biography (1989) Mykal Rand learnt dance and drama at Portslade School of Dance. During his time there, he took part in many of their productions including: The Wizard of Oz, Bugsy Malone and Hair. His talent as a "Song and Dance man" led him to his first summer season for Kenny Cantor productions as part of "The Funnybone Gang". Starlight Express is Mykal's first West End show. Gallery Electra J90 Mykal Rand.jpg|Electra, Japan Tour 1990 Electra Components J90 Mykal Rand 1.jpg|Electra, Japan tour 1990 Electra Components L91 1.jpg|Electra, record-breaking 6 Andrew Lloyd Webber shows at once, 1991 Electra b92 Mykal Rand Krupp Wrench.jpg|Electra, Bochum 1992 Electra Uk05 Mykal Rand.jpg|Electra, UK Tour, 2005 Electra Uk06 Mykal Rand.jpg|Electra, UK Tour, 2006 Electra Uk07 Mykal Rand.jpg|Electra, UK Tour, 2007 Starlight Express Promo Material 007.jpg|Electra, UK Tour, 2007 Poppa Mykal Rand Andreas55.jpg Rocky Mykal Rand Andreas56.jpg Videos Interviews - Mykal Rand Louanne Madorma Michal Fraley Bochum 1993 Interviews - Mykal Rand Sarah Landy NZ Tour 2009 Interview - Mykal Rand Asia Tour 2013 Interviews Interview - Liverpool Echo, July 2012 UK Tour - BBC Norfolk May 2006 Electra (played by Mykal Rand) The look: ‘I’m Electra, the engine of the future. My body is red, blue and silver. I have an electronic heartbeat on my chest and a Mohican that lights up. My face is very glittery.’ Personality: ‘I’m very mischievous and dangerous when I don’t get my way. I’m a total control freak and I love myself.’ Motto: ‘Electricity is taking charge!’ Best moves: ‘My spins.’ Category:Cast London Category:Cast Bochum Category:Cast UK Tour 2004 Category:Cast UK Tour 2012 Category:Cast NZ Tour Category:Cast Japan Aus Tour Category:Cast Rockies Category:Cast Electra Category:Cast Swing Category:Skate Coach Category:Resident Director